


Life's Little Puzzles

by annathecrow



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: * like novels about a boy having exciting adventures and defeating Evil, or maybe dysentery





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It was an unseasonably warm June and the heat was making the city even more unhinged than usual, Susan mused grimly on her way to school.

“Hullo m'am!” Arnold Sideways waved at her from the next street corner. “Papes again? Or wouldja like one of 'em...,” he attempted to wink at her and failed horrifically, “jeegsahs?”

Susan sighed. “No, thank you.”

She wished that Ankh-Morpork had caught some boring epidemic*, but no - it had to be a suspicious, likely magic-induced puzzle fever. With her luck, she would need to get involved. And just when she almost caught up with grading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * like novels about a boy having exciting adventures and defeating Evil, or maybe dysentery


	2. Puzzling Relatives

Susan watched rain through the classroom window. It did not match her mood. Falling water condensation wasn’t “irritated” or “justified, yet guilty”.

“SQUEAK!”

“I am not  _avoiding_  him. I am busy.” It was perfectly natural for a Grown Woman to want some distance from her relatives, thought Susan. She glared at the rodent skeleton snuffling at Happy Planters*.

“Here,” she handed Rat Death a small box and a hasty note:

> You might like this.  
> Love, Susan

Grandfather would not like, or  _understand_ , a jigsaw puzzle. The sentiment counted, though - and surely, a Grown Woman was allowed to be petty sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The cress was anemically tall and mostly dry after two months. Fortunately, children’s attention span died first.


End file.
